Zoomed Out
by FroggyDarren
Summary: Outtakes for Zoomed In - just what it says on the tin: outtakes as per requests, set in the Zoomed In universe. (ratings differ per chapter)


_**Prompted by Little Christmas Night: **__Can you write about Kurt getting jealous (I'd prefer him getting jealous with girls since Blaine is a famous model ;P )_

Kurt focused the camera on the background then readjusted back to the two people in the centre of the viewfinder, his forehead scrunched up in a frown.

"Something wrong, boss?" Eric piped in quietly.

"I don't know," Kurt grumbled.

"It's the set up the promo people wanted," Eric looked through the notes in his hand, "Do you want me to re-do the lights?"

"No, the lights are fine," Kurt sighed, "The set up is fine. I don't know what it is."

"Wouldn't be that your boyfriend is supposed to be basically dry-humped by a model, would it?" Eric laughed.

A beat later, Kurt glared at his friend and grumbled something unintelligible into the silence.

They were on the set of Blaine's new video where Kurt was called in for stills from the shoot. The video itself had been shot the day before and Kurt had watched the dailies briefly so he had an idea of the setting and theme. He had already cringed at the clothing choices, but figured a video was not a fashion catwalk and he wasn't to point out to the director and Blaine's management how unfashionable they were.

Now he was standing in the middle of the stage, trying to set up shots with stand-ins before Blaine and his model co-star came in from wardrobe. He couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something that irked him about the shoot and he continued grumbling to himself.

"Hey babe," Blaine's voice made Kurt jump a little because he didn't hear his boyfriend sneaking up to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurt sighed in resignation, "I can't figure out what's wrong, but something is off with the setting."

"Maybe you need music and motion?" Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

Blaine stayed at Kurt's side while Eric went to turn on the music, Blaine's voice filling the space immediately as his new song started.

"I'll hate the song by the time we're done," Kurt grumbled, knowing that it would be on repeat for however long they'd be on set, "I don't want to hate the song."

"I never could," Blaine said quietly into Kurt's ear, "It's about you, there's no chance I'd even remotely dislike it."

"Tell me that again after your tour when you've sung it for two months, almost every night," Kurt laughed at Blaine's determined head shake.

"I'll still love it," Blaine insisted.

"Go, get your ass over, the sooner we start the less times we'll have to listen to it," Kurt smirked.

"Have to?" a pout took over Blaine's face, "I'm hurt, you don't like my music anymore?"

"Oh shut up, you know I do," Kurt leaned in to whisper into Blaine's ear, "I just prefer you singing in a more private setting."

Blaine shot him a glare and Kurt noticed a blush under the layer of make-up.

"Do the close-ups first?" Blaine asked, "Or else this shoot will not be family-friendly."

He walked over to the other side of the set, where the model was already waiting to start, bopping her head to the music and smiling brightly when Blaine approached. Kurt immediately bristled at the friendliness from the girl, a little too touchy-feely for his taste. She pulled Blaine in to dance to the song and Eric nudged Kurt's side.

"Come on, get the photos done, then you can stake your claim," he said just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"I don't…"

"Don't even try," Eric laughed, "Everyone can see it and she is definitely skirting the line of appropriateness. But if you get the shots done fast, he'll be in your arms sooner."

Kurt nodded, still frowning as he brought the camera up to his eyes. For a moment he wondered if he should've left the promo shoot for someone else, but then he remembered that it was Blaine who insisted Kurt take the photos.

"Since you can't do video," he explained and added, "Yet, at least," with a grin, "I want to have my best photographer on the promos. Isabelle already said you're free."

The shutter clicks were barely audible over the music and Kurt moved around fast, followed by Eric who only left his side when readjustments to the set or to Blaine and the model's clothes were needed. The song was only on the second loop when Kurt growled at the scene in front of him.

"Oh for heaven's sake," he muttered and caught a glance of Eric rolling his eyes next to him.

"The girl's not getting a hint, is she?" Eric asked, amusement laced with frustration in his tone.

Annette, the model in question, was in front of them, trying to grind against Blaine in a way that Kurt had definitely not seen in the dailies from the day before. He'd already rolled his eyes at her attempts to flirt with a completely oblivious Blaine from the moment they started shooting. Kurt knew she would claim it was only for the video and he wasn't in the mood to start an argument, but he was losing his patience fast.

"Hold this for me?" he handed the camera to Eric who questioned him with a raised eyebrow, an unspoken 'don't cause a scene' clear in his face.

Kurt strode over to Blaine and Annette, a smile as bright as he could manage on his face.

"Hey sweetie," he said softly to his boyfriend, "Come here, I need to fix this," he pointed to Blaine's hair, barely contained in a shape with a lot less gel than before they started dating, "keep your hands out of his hair, if you can?" Kurt shot over his shoulder to the girl.

"But it was…" she started but stopped when she was met with Kurt's icy glare.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't in any script that you need to maul him," he said with a level tone, "besides," he smiled and cupped Blaine's cheek, "it's not what he likes, anyway."

All pretense of decorum out of the window, Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's and kissed him with more possessiveness than either of them was used to.

"Oops," Kurt smirked when he pulled away, "you'll need your make-up touched up."

"Worth it," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear and waved the make-up assistant over, "I expect you to finish this at home," he added to Kurt who was already walking back to get his camera.

Eric handed it back, chuckling as they all watched the model turn red even under the layers of concealer as she muttered apologies to no one in particular.

"Well done, boss," Eric finally spoke when they were back in place and patted Kurt on the shoulder, "But you were not jealous _at all_."

"Shut up," Kurt grunted, but a smile tugged on the corner of his mouth as he focused back on the close-ups of Blaine's face.


End file.
